Blind Date
by WhereforeArtThouRomeo
Summary: Jane Rizzoli was never one for dates, but when a small lapse in judgement leads her to finally accept her friends request what's she supposed to do? Fall in love. Rizzles/AU
1. The Blind Date

**Blind Date**

"Ma?" Jane shouted into her apartment, her mother had been staying with her for the past few weeks ever since her father had left her for another woman. He was a weak man, a slave to the female form. He completely disregarded the love for his family and his wife, all for just a one night with a younger woman. A night that would have no doubt lasted mere minutes, but that was men for you. They were beasts, opportunists, and nonconformists. They loved the thrill of the chase, sex is a massive ego boost and that is why he destroyed his family. For his status, his friends would deem him as a status symbol, a 'man'. But a real man doesn't leave his family. A coward leaves his family, and thats exactly what he was, a coward.

"MA?" She shouted once again.

"Yes Janie?" She came into her daughters room.

"Have you moved my shoes again? I told you not to touch my stuff, and now I'm late." Jane placed her hand on her hips.

"It's not my fault you're running late. And you look tired." Angela walked towards her daughter and pinched her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "Seriously Ma, have you seen them?"

"Yes. I cleaned them, do you know how dirty those old things are? Do you not take pride in anything." Angela began to shake her head.

"Ma!" She groaned. "Shoes. Please." Jane whined, she brushed her hand through her hair.

"Fine, they're in the dryer."

"Thank God." She snatched her shoes out of the dryer and ran to the door, she opened it abruptly before being interrupted by her mother shrill voice

"Janie!" She shouted.

"What ma? I told you I'm late." Jane said exasperated, she dropped her forehead against the door and dry sobbed.

"Love you." The older woman said sweetly.

"What? Seriously? God!" Her mother gave her a stern look, "Ugh, love you too."

"Where are you heading off to anyway? I thought we could order a take out or something."

"Bye Ma, don't wait up."

"Jan-"And with that she was gone, she ran down the stairs and towards her car.

"God I am so late, Frost's gonna kill me." She quickly pulled out her phone and checked the time, she was ten minutes late already.

Her phone started buzzing in her hand, it was Frost. "Jane where are you? I set you up on a date and you're not there?"

"Frost I'm so sorry, I'm on my way right now. I was running late, I'll be there soon I promise." She started her car and set off immediately.

"Okay, I'll let her know. Just hurry, she's rang me twice already."

"Thanks Frost."

"One last thing, good luck out there Rizzoli."

She arrived at the restaurant in record breaking time, or at least law breaking time. But who cares, she was the late. She looked around the place and remembered Frost's instructions 'She'll be sat in the top corner wearing a red dress and black heals, walk up to her and introduce yourself' "You can do this Rizzoli." she whispered to herself.

She walked around for a little while, trying to find the table when.. "Jane?"

She turned around and froze, "Wow" she mumbled. The woman was stunning, she stood tall and proud in a figure hugging red dress which enhanced every feature on her body from her breasts to her ass. Long golden locks bounced freely on her shoulders and her bright white smile glistened under the artificial lights, her legs were toned and covered in sun kissed freckles. The woman was beautiful. Jane shook herself out of her thoughts and stood up in order to greet the woman, she walked towards her and stopped dead in her tracks as their eyes met.

"Are you.. Jane?" She hesitated unsure why she had not yet spoken.

"Um, I.. Yes. Sorry. I'm Jane, you must be..." Oh shit, what was her name? Panic. Definitely panic.

"...Maura. I'm Maura." She smiled and moved her hands towards Jane.

She took her hand and began to shake it gently, "Maura." she said, gaging how the name tasted on her lips.

Maura pointed to the table, "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, very much so." She pulled the chair out and took a seat. She had no idea what to do, Jane Rizzoli didn't do dates. It was only a small lapse in judgment that allowed her to accept this date tonight. Frost had assured her that it would be amazing and that she had to go for it. "Um, firstly I am so, so sorry I'm late. My Ma, well she's staying with me-long story- and she keeps rearranging my things and then wont tell me where she's put them until I answer her questions. And it was just a massive mess.. So again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I didn't mind the wait. Family can be complicated, I get it."

"Exactly." She scratched the back of her neck, "So um, Drink? I mean, do you want a drink, you don't have to but would you?" Jane placed her hand over her eyes and groaned. This; is why Jane Rizzoli never did dates. "Sorry, would you like a drink."

Maure smirked and waved the drink she already had in her hand causing Jane to blush immensely, "I should just go." She started to stand out of her chair when she was stopped by a hand on top of her own.

"Don't be silly, stay. I want you to stay. It's completely understandable to be nervous on first dates, it's caused by a chemical imbalance in your hormones. Completely unavoidable" She smiled sweetly, gesturing for Jane to take another seat. "And I've already ordered you a beer, Frost mentioned that you like them."

"Thank you. For being so kind."

The waitress sauntered over to the table introducing herself as 'Selena' and that she was happy to help with 'anything' they needed whilst wining at the brunette. Jane, being Jane noticed nothing. She simply smiled and nodded at the girl before taking her drink out of her hand, brushing their fingers against each other's. Jane turned back to Maura and smiled.

Maura quirked he brow at the girl, seriously? She was that oblivious? "She engaged with you." She stated nonchalantly.

Jane chocked on her beer mid gulp, "What?" She croaked rubbing her throat.

"She likes you." She smiled sweetly, her tone wasn't accusatory but simply amazed at how this woman had no idea what so ever that the waitress had been attracted to her.

"No, she didn't. Did she? Why?" She quirked her brow and pondered for a moment.

"You're a beautiful woman Jane, who would flirt with you? I mean I am." She spoke calmly.

"Oh.." She once again blushed, no on had ever called her beautiful before, never mind admitting to coming onto her.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. Some times I speak the truth too well, I have a problem with lying so I just speak my mind." She reached forwards and squeezed her dates hand.

"You can't lie?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I can lie. But there's no point in doing so, I simply break out in hives and embarrass myself so I've learnt to avoid that and just be truthful."

Jane cocked her brow mischievously, "Oh, I see." She grinned.

"Why do I feel like telling you that was most definitely a bad idea?" She chuckled at the brunette antics.

Jane laughed to herself "So Maura, have you ever wet the bed? Done the walk of shame? Got so drunk that you vomited through your nose?" Jane started to regain her boyish charm and confidence.

"Just because I can't lie doesn't mean that I have to answer."Maura winked, their conversation started flowing more freely, they both started to settle into their own.

Selena sauntered over to the table and smiled once again at Jane, "So ladies, have you decided yet?" Both women nodded. "What can I get you." Her voice dropped an octave as she aimed her question at Jane.

"Um.." She stuttered now aware of the obvious flirting that Maura had so kindly pointed out, she looked over at Maura pleadingly.

Maura smiled and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the waitress. "I would like to start with a gamberoni al vino bianco, and my date" She emphasised the word 'date' "Would like Cozze alla crema. For our mains we would like gnocci pomodoro e basilisco and Filetto alla grigilia, Grazie." She pronounced each word to perfection, Jane slowly picked her jaw up from the table and smiled at the stunned waitress who nodded and walked away.

"Wow, Si parla Italiano?"

"Yes, I actually speak five different languages. Italian being one of them." Maura smiled knowingly.

"Well, I'm certainly impressed. I just speak English and bad Italian, my Nonna would only speak to me in her native tongue so I had to get by some how." Jane smiled, reaching for her beer.

Once the food arrived the night seemed to move a lot faster than either of them wanted, they had both engaged in some very interesting conversations about their crazy family. They had not stopped laughing all night, some thing seemed to click between them and there was no awkward moments or debates about politics or religion. Jane could quite happily admit that it had been the best date she had ever been on, one that she would have to repeat soon. When Selena brought over the cheque both women reached for it, unsure as of who should take it with it not being the stereotypical date between a man and a woman where society would expect the man to pay for the bill.

"I've got it." Maura smiled sweetly.

"No, I've got it. It's the least I could do for turning up late." Jane slid the cheque from under Maura grasp who let it go.

"Okay, but then I have to get the next one?" She smiled hopefully.

"Next one?" Jane grinned, happiness seeped from her body.

"Yeap. I had an amazing time Jane, really. If I'm honest I didn't expect much. Barry as set me up before and it has always been a disaster but I have to say that I'm pleasantly surprised and I can wait to do it again. So, here's my number. Call me." She smiled, slipping the number into the front pocket of Janes dark jeans.

"I will." She grinned.

Once the bill was paid they both stepped outside and started walking in the direction of their modes of transport. When it came apparent that Jane had to walk the other way they both stopped unsure as of what to do now.

"So um, thanks again. It was awesome. And I'll call you tomorrow.. if thats okay?" Jane writhed her hands nervously.

"Thats more than okay." Maura stepped forwards and delicately placed her hand on the girls jaw, she slowly leant forward and placed a longing kiss on the brunettes cheek. When she stepped away Jane could still feel where her lips had just been, "Bye Jane."

"Bye." She watched as Maura Sauntered away d brought her hand to her cheek, stroking where Maura's lips had once been. She took out her phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

She grinned at the voice which was as smooth as honey. "Maura, it's Jane. What are you doing tomorrow?"


	2. The Job

**Blind Date - The Job**

It had been a week since their first date and they had managed to keep in contact as often as possible via text messages and the occasional phone call as well as heading to grab a cup of coffee with the honey blonde the day after their date. Jane would have much preferred to have just rang Maura each time instead of a simple text message but living with a nosey mother proved to be a difficult task when trying to talk; it was always "Jane, who are you talking to." and "Janie is that a man, can I meet him? When are you going to give me grandbabies." So she decided the safest option was to just text while her mother was around and the odd occasion when she wasn't there she'd be able to call. Maura understood completely, in fact she found the entire situation rather enticing. She felt like a teenage girl again sneaking around her parents.

"Janie, what time are going to work?" Angela called from the living room.

"In an hour ma." Jane Rizzoli was a proud woman, and she rarely spoke about what she did for a living. She wasn't ashamed of it per say, she simply knew that at the age of thirty five she should have really started to pursue a career in something a little more exciting. She had always thought about maybe joining the police force like her brother Frankie or working in the hospital like her sister-in-law Lydia. But Jane had her eyes set on something else entirely, ever since she was a little girl her dream was to open a bakery. When she was six years old she tried her first ever cannoli, and she knew at that moment that she had really discovered what she wanted to do with her life.

Over the years Jane had dabbled in bakeries, working just to get by. But they never truly allowed her to express her God given talents. She wanted to make things, experiment with food. Mix it up a little, she didn't want to become a stereotypical baker by making fairy cakes and cookies. She wanted something new, she wanted a name for herself. She wanted people to travel from miles around just to try one of Jane's cannoli's. But for the present, she was working in a high end cocktail bar. Using her talents to mix drinks for the more fortunate, but one day she would have her bakery. One day her dreams would become reality.

She glanced down to her phone and smiled, she had a new message from Maura.

-'Jane, so I was thinking, what are you doing tonight? There's a bar close by to mine thats had some amazing reviews. Would you like to join me? Mx'

"Ugh" She groaned, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"Janie whats wrong?" Angela walked over to her daughter.

"Nothing Ma, just tired. I'll be okay though." She yawned.

"I'm not buying it Janie, you're hiding something. I know you too well." Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not hiding anything ma, I'm just thinking about the bakery again." Jane dropped her head onto the back of the sofa.

"Oh Janie, you'll have it one day. I'm sure of it, you've already saved a lot. One day soon it'll be yours baby." Angela placed her hand on the brunette knee and squeezed it reassuringly before walking back into the kitchen.

Jane took back out her phone and sighed,

-'Hey Maur, I'm really sorry but I'm busy tonight. Maybe next time okay?'

The reply from Maura was almost instantaneous, as though she had been sat waiting by her phone.

-'Have I done something wrong? x'

Jane re-read the message, done something wrong? How could she have done something wrong?

-'What? No, of course not. Why would you ask that?'

-'Sorry, it's just me being silly. I thought you were avoiding me.. x'

Jane tried to rub the frown lines out of her forehead and groaned internally, damn it Rizzoli. Fix it.

-'Nooooo, no, no, no. You've done nothing wrong, you're like perfect. I'm just at work tonight that all. I really wanted to go! Promise :)'

-'Oh, well now I feel silly. I apologise for my mistake. And I'm perfect?:) Jane you never actually told me what you do for a living? x'

-'Oh yea I guess I didn't... And you don't have to apologise, it was my bad. I should have been clearer. Are you at work tomorrow? How about when I finish work later we do something?' Jane blew out the air she was holding in, again she wasn't ashamed of what she did. But Maura Ises, was Dr Maura Isles. A world renowned Physician who even co-owned her own private practice. And Jane? Jane was a bartender.

-'No it's my day off, when do you finish tonight? Would you like to come to my house afterwards, I could cook us a meal. x'

Yes, avoided it agai- 'And I have noticed that you've avoided my question. I will find out Jane Rizzoli ;) x- Damn it.

-'Ugh, ye. You noticed that huh? haha.. I finish at 10, would that still be okay?'

-'Ten O'clock is perfect. I'll cook, I hope you're hungry. Goodbye Jane. x'

-'Later Maur x'

Jane groaned once more, she decided it would be best to take a shower and change for her shift, it was only four till ten which wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't a late shift like usual, she hated finishing at the early hours of the morning. Who even went out at that time? Jane walked into he kitchen to see her Mother cooking away at the hob. "Ma, I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up okay?"

"Oh Jane, I'm just cooking for when you get back? Do you not want this?" She pouted.

"Sorry Ma, I told Frost I'd work his shift for him, he has a-a date.." She asked more of a question rather than a statement, she was terrible at lying to her mother. Luckily for Jane, as soon as her Mother hears the word date she zones in on it.

"Lucky him. Janie when are you going to get yourself a man? I know so many nice boys, why wont you just let me set you up with one of them?" Angela rested her hand on her hips, throwing the towel she was holding over her right shoulder.

"Ma lets not do this again. I have to be at work soon." Jane groaned stomping her foot slightly like a petulant child.

"Just one date Jane, you haven't been with anyone since that nice boy Casey, and that was over a year ago, I don't even know why you ended things with him... One date. That's all I ask."

"Ma, last time I agreed to this you set me up with my cousin. Who does that?" She sighed.

"I'll have you know that Angelo is a very fine young man, he could have made a good woman out of you."

"Cousin Ma. Cousin." Jane sounded exasperated.

Angela shook her head and turned back towards the stove, "Fine, do whatever you want. Die alone for all I care, if thats what makes you happy."

"Ma-" Angela lifted her hand to cut the brunette off, Jane groaned and stomped into the bathroom decide to take a cool shower to calm her down before her shift.

Jane pulled on her black slacks and a white shirt before slipping her shoes on, she stuffed some spare clothes into her bag for Maura's afterwards not wanting to turn up looking as though she had just attended a funeral. "Ma I'm going. Again, don't wait up." Angela wave her hand towards her as she left. "Stupid Mothers" She mumbled under her breath.

Driving to work she thought about the conversation she had just had with her mother an hour prior. She couldn't get her head around why it mattered so much to her mother that she found a mate. If it were to make her mother happy then she would try her best, but she couldn't. In the grand scheme of things Jane Rizzoli was actually a massive raging lesbian, she had realised that whilst she was dating Casey. She loved him, but as their relationship developed she understood that her feelings were more platonic, in her heart Casey was just a very good friend. It took a long time of explaining herself but eventually he had understood and just wished her good luck with her future, she couldn't deny that she missed him. But he could never come back as he would always love Jane as more than a friend. She was amazed that she had never known sooner, their sex life was always less that satisfactory for Jane, it always had been. She just deemed it as being the norm, but one day something inside of her clicked. Even though she had never been with a woman, the thought alone was nearly enough to make her climax, something she had never done with another person. She always had to make herself climax afterwards when they had fallen to sleep.

Jane arrived at the bar and was greeted by her friend Frost, they had not spoken properly since her date with Maura and it was clear to see that Frost was more than eager to get every last bit of information from her.

"Jane, Jane, Jane. This is our first shift together in a while, so tell. How was the date? She's amazing isn't she?" Frost grinned.

"Okay, you were right. She is pretty amazing. Thank you." Jane smiled.

Frost clutched his chest a feigned shocked, "Th-thank you? The great Jane Rizzoli just thanked me? Is it the apocalypse." He began to laugh.

"Button it jerk, or its the last time I'll ever say it to you!" She warned, trying to stop her impending grin.

"So you really did have fun then because Maura was-"

"-You spoke to Maura? Wh-what did she say? Did she have fun, oh my God she hates me doesn't she?"

"Jane."

"What if she hates me Frost I actually really enjoyed it and I want to see her again and-"

"-Jane!" Frost exclaimed, cutting off her rambling. "Calm down, she had a good time. Amazing in fact, you weren't what she expected, apparently you have a little depth hiding in you." He winked nudging her shoulder.

"Ass, but jesus I am so happy she liked me! I'm going to her house after my shift, she's cooking for me." Jane grinned.

"Oh Jane, you're falling." He smiled at his friend happy that she had finally found someone.

Jane began to blush at the thought. "Shut up, it's still way to early yet. But yes I think I might like her, not bad for my first ever date with a woman."

"This was your first ever date?" Frost looked genuinely shocked.

"Well not ever, I've been with lots of men, this is just my first woman."

"Men? I just presumed you were.. you know, exclusively with women?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Frost I was engaged to a man just a year ago, I do however believe that I am now just into women, thats why I ended my engagement." She half smiled, trying not to think too much about the look of Casey's face when she had finally told him. He was heartbroken.

"I'm sorry man I had no idea." Frost gripped her forearm and released it just seconds later.

"It's okay, I'm over it. Anyway how do you know Maura anyway?" Jane changed the subject swiftly.

"Oh me and Maura go way back, we were at school together. She's older than me but she was close with my brother, he is actually her partner at the practice, they own it together." He said proudly.

"Wow, I never knew." She smiled, she turned to the bar and began wiping it down, expecting the tea time traffic to come pounding through the door anytime soon.

Jane was now half way through her shift and about to go on her break, she walked through the back and checked her phone to see a text message from Maura.

-'Hope your shift at whatever job you do is going well ;) I've just started preparing dinner and I believe that you will be extremely happy with my choice! x'

Jane grinned at the text, Maura knew exactly how to pull her strings. This woman would be danger.

-'Ha ha funny.. works, work. I'm excited to see you again, what are we having?!'

-'Ah, I guess you'll just have you wait and see then wont you? I'm just sat here tring to imagine what your job is.. more importantly what you are wearing at your job ;) you could be sat in a sexy police officer uniform, or you may even be one of those high end strippers just sat in your underwear and garter. ;) x'

Janes stomach felt as though it had just fallen out of her ass, how was she supposed to reply to that? She sat for a few minutes debating what her reply would be. She sucked at writing anything remotely sexy therefore decided to go down a safer route.

-'You caught me. Yes.. I Jane Rizzoli am a stripper, I dance around all night on a pole and when I finished I go home to pull one dollar bills out of my ass... lol'

-'Language Jane ;) I knew it.. now I can't wait to see what you turn up wearing to mine. x'

-'You better be excited for this!'

-'Believe me, I am ;) I'll see you later Jane, I'll text you my address.x x'

Jane smiled at her phone, she went back into the bar and started pouring drinks again alongside Frost, ten O'clock couldn't come around quick enough.

After what felt like hours she glanced up at the clock to see that it read '21:54'. She grinned at the clock and then back to frost, "Six minutes Frost and then we're out of here."

"I know, I can't wait to get in my bed. I bet you feel the same... but of course you can't wait to get into Maura's bed." He teased.

"Shut up idiot." She laughed nudging his once again. She really did love working with the man, he was the reason she hadn't moved on from the bar long ago.

She looked up at the clock once again and grinned, "Later Frost!" she ran into the staff changing room as soon as the clock hit ten, she quickly threw on her clothes and checked her hair in the mirror before running to her car and driving to Maura's following her instructions. She drove slowly through the neighbourhood trying to locate Maura's home, the houses were beautiful. Each one had it's only architectural story, some were almost from the 1800's whilst other were a lot more modern. She pulled up outside of what she assumed was Maura's house, it sat on the corner of the street, a great distance between her own home and anyone else's, it was almost secluded. The were two giant gates blocking the way to the driveway, she walked up to the gate and punched in the code that she had been told and walked through, down the driveway. Her home was a masterpiece, it was enormous and had at least two floors. Plants and trees grew their way up the side of her home, and the driveway was cobbled leading up to a grand door at the entrance of her home.

Jane took a deep breath as she stood outside of the door, trying to gather the courage to knock. She sighed before shaking her head at how silly she was being. She knocked on the door gently and waited patiently.

Suddenly the door cracked open and revealed a beautiful honey blonde. "Jane, I have to say I'm a little disappointed that you're not wearing some skimpy little stripper outfit." Maura grinned as she leant against the frame of her door.

"Oh- I-it's-"

"-Jane." She interrupted placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder "I was joking, you look wonderful. Now come inside it's freezing." She smiled sweetly, stepping aside for Jane to enter.

Jane scuffed her shoe on the floor unsure as of what to do next now she was inside of Maura's wonderful home.

"Come on through darling." She quickly kicked her shoes off and followed Maura's lead. She took ahold of Janes hand, and walked her through to the kitchen.

"Maur, your house is like.. wow." She said looking around the room.

"Well we still have twenty minutes before dinner will be ready so would you like a tour?" Jane nodded enthusiastically."Okay then, we'll start upstairs." Maura winked taking Janes hand in her own and pulling her up the stairs.

"Maur wait I..." Jane panicked, she wasn't quite sure what was happening but she knew that this couldn't happen just yet.

"Jane sweetie relax, I'm just going to show you around, don't worry I'm not going to jump on you. Yet." She sent a devilish wink towards the brunette.

"Sorry." She flushed, at little embarrassed at what she had assumed. When they made it upstairs Maura began showing her around each room, there were three exquisitely decorated guest bedrooms, two of which had their own ensuits and then a master bedroom just for Maura. "wow." She whispered. There was a large kingsize leather bed in the centre of the room against the wall, cream curtains draped off of the large windows, the floor was dark oak and the walls were pale, broken up with brilliant works of art hanging around the room. The bed sheets were gold silk and there was a sofa in the corner. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, her jaw was literally touching the floor.

Maura grinned at the woman, "Wait till you see the bathroom." She walked towards one of the three doors in the room and pushed it open, what was inside was nothing like Jane could ever imagine. It was huge, there was a large bath built into the middle of the floor which resembled more of a swimming pool than a bath, something like Cleopatra would have and then there was a shower. A wonderful wonderful shower.

"Dude, this is bigger than my whole apartment."

"Don't exaggerate too much Jane." Maura giggled.

"I'm not.. When you see my apartment you'll know that I'm telling the truth." Jane span around in a circle, she could stay there forever.

"When I see your apartment?" She smiled, "Is that an invitation?"

" Yes, well at some point I want you to, you know come over. You don't have to but.. Yea.."

"Jane stop talking." Maura moved closer to the woman, she placed her hands on Jane's hips and leaned in placing a chaste kiss on the corner of the cowering girls mouth. She stepped back and smiled. "Better?"

"Much." She audibly gulped, brushing her fingers where Maura had just laid her lips.

Maura turned and began to show her the rest of the house which was just as impressive, and then went on to notify her that she also had a "guest house" in her garden which was again, bigger than Jane's apartment.

Maura sat Jane down at the table and assured her that she didn't need any help with dishing up tea, in reality Jane was just desperate to see what Maura had made for dinner. She looked at her phone to see a text from her Mother, she rolled her eyes and looked at the time before opening it, it was nearly eleven. Her Mother never stayed up this late.  
-'Janie, just to let you know I am still upset with you. All I ask is one date, I already have someone lined up, if you go and hate it thats fine I'll never ask again. But when you go there and love it I will tell you I told you so. It's tomorrow at eight, Love you Janie x x x'

"Maaaa whyyyyy." She groaned under hear breath slapping her head onto the table dramatically.

"Everything okay?" Maura came in form the kitchen holding two plates of food, she placed one in front of Jane and then one in front of herself, and then she ran into the kitchen one last time fetching a bottle of wine and two glasses as well as what looked like a beer.

"Beer Maur? No way.." Maura handed Jane the beer and she giggled excitedly.

"I bought it in, just for you, I took a wild guess that you'd like it." She sat down at the table and poured herself some wine.

Jane was too caught up in her mothers mess to have even taken notice to what Maura had made, when she looked down however she was pleasantly surprised, "Steak!" She exclaimed, "Maur this is like my favourite. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, now are you actually okay? You seem.. off?" She said softly hoping to have not upset the woman.

"Ahh geeze that obvious?" She asked rhetorically. "My Ma.. We had an argument earlier. The same argument we always have." Jane sighed, she took her first mouthful of the steak and moaned. It was like heaven in her mouth.

Maura arched her brow and the noise, "What argument?"

"It doesn't matter Maur, it's stupid I don't want to ruin the meal you made with my problems."

"I want to hear about it, that is if you want to talk about it?" Maura smiled.

"Okay, well my ma is.. well a handful. She thinks that I need to find a man and I told her I didn't and we just got into an argument, she said "if you want to die alone that's fine". The text I received said she had organised a date, with an ideal man tomorrow night at eight. I haven't even replied to her." Jane prodded with the food on her plate, she hung her head slightly lower as she thought about how she had lied to her mother for so long.

"Jane, does... does your Mother know, that you like women?" Maura quirked her brow unsure as to why her mother would set her up with a man when her daughter was quite clearly gay.

"I-she." Jane took a deep breath. "No, no one knows. Apart from Frost, and well you." Jane bit her lip.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Maur, you don't deserve to listen to this. I know I should tell my Ma but, I'm just so scared you know? I'm thirty four years old, this shouldn't be so hard." Jane sighed.

"Jane I like listening to you, I want to listen to you. I was just a little shocked, I presumed your mother would know. May I ask how you've managed to hide for so long?" Maura took a sip of her wine.

"I haven't had to. I've never." Jane shook her head "It doesn't matter."

Maura leaned across the table and took Jane's hand in her own, "You've never what Jane? It's fine you can tell me. I would be upset or disappointed." She smiled soothingly.

"Okay. I-I've never actually been with a woman." She mumbled looking down at her now empty plate.

"Oh, thats nothing to be ashamed of Jane. A lot of women have never experienced being with another woman and still know that they are Gay."

"I know I'm gay. In a way I think I've always known, I just always tried to deny it. And then one day it hit me, I just woke up one and said 'I'm gay' and suddenly everything started falling into place. Sorry, I sound crazy." Jane brushed her fingers through her hair.

"You're not crazy. You're human. The real question is what are you going to do about your date tomorrow night?" Maura was acting a lot calmer than she felt, she didn't want Jane to go on a date with someone else. Real or not, she didn't want her going on any date that wasn't with her.

"I can't go on a date with him, and I'm going to tell her that. I don't want to go on a date with anyone.. But you."


End file.
